Eyeliner, Tangerines, and many other things
by IIangelofmusicII
Summary: Corazon and Law become stranded in the East Blue on one of their searches for a cure to Law's Amber Lead Syndrome. Luckily, help comes in the form of a red-headed, stubborn, former marine and her two daughters. Corabelle - AU - Manga spoilers only- Law, Nami, Nojiko, Corazon, Bellemère- Rated T for some language and mature themes-
1. Lost in the East Blue

Rocinante's head was pounding when he woke up. Where was he?!

"Law?!"

"Cora-san!"

The boy was drifting in the water beside him. It was then that Rocinante realized that he was on a piece of driftwood, floating in the sea.

"Law? What are you doing? Switch with me!" Rocinante attempted to get off the driftwood, but as soon as his foot touched the water, he felt weak.

"Cora-san, are you an idiot?" asked Law, pushing the Devil Fruit user back onto the piece of wood.

"I… forgot…" said Rocinante, panting.

"Forgot that you can't swim?!"

Rocinante sat up, and looked around. They really _were_ stranded. There was no land in sight, nor a boat they could wave down. How had this happened?

* * *

"This next one will be it, Law"

Rocinante was sure of it. Doctor Reagean was reknowned throughout the world as an expert of supposably 'incurable' diseases. However some said he was too crazy to be dealt with. That he'd gone senile in his old age, and hadn't practiced medicine in 15 years. But Rocinante still held hope. And so that's why they found themselves in front of the Doctor's dark mansion.

"It's creepy," said Law.

"Way to state the obvious," replied Corazon.

"No, really. I have a bad feeling about this. Let's go home."

"Are you kidding me? We came all this way to get you better, and you're going to give up _now_?"

"Fine…"

"That's the way. Now let's go."

Rocinante took Law by his hand and led him to the door.

"Do you want to knock?" asked Corazon.

"You do it," said Law, "If we get in trouble, it's _your_ fault."

"Alright then."

Rocinante gave the knocker one solid tap, and before he'd even let go of the handle, the door opened. A man stood in the doorway. His hair was pure white, and he was short, almost Law's size.

"Yes?" asked the man.

"Are you Doctor Reagean?" asked Rocinante, peering over the man's head into the mansion. He could see a large machine that was puffing out steam and smoke.

"Yes, that's me," said the Doctor, stepping out the door and closing it behind him, effectively ending Rocinante's little investigation. Rocinante cleared his throat, and stepped back.

"Well, as you might be able to tell, we have quite a big problem over here," said Rocinante, patting Law on the head. Law gave the doctor an awkward little half smile, and waved robotically.

"Intruiging," said the Doctor, "Amber Lead Syndrome, eh?"

"You recognize it?" asked Rocinante, stunned.

"Of course I do. Every ambitious person in my field has been working on this for ages under the government's eye."

Rocinante found this to be interesting. The government had known all along about the disease, and had been funding reasearch for it instead of stopping it in the first place. Typical, really. As long as there was money to be gained, those hogs would stop at nothing to gain it. The death of an entire city meant nothing to them.

"It's been difficult, however, to find a live patient," continued the Doctor, moistening his lips. Rocinante did not like the way the Doctor said _live_. Law was right. This was a terrible idea. Damnit.

"Why don't you step inside, and I'll see what I can do for you?"

Rocinante's every atom was against this development. But the Doctor pulled them inside, and slammed the door shut. Rocinante looked around. He couldn't see a thing.

"Silent," said Rocinante, snapping his fingers. A soundproof barrier formed around him and Law. "Ok Law, I'm going to make this quick. If something happens, get out of here. I'll meet up with you back at the ship. Just don't get hurt. It'll be an even bigger pain in the ass to take care of you then."

Law nodded. Rocinante dispelled the barrier.

"And because of that, we are certain we can find a cure."

Hold on.

"Certain?" asked Rocinante.

"Certain. Of course, your little friend here will have to do us a little sacrifice. The research can't be completed without it."

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"You know, the living kind."

"You want to kill him?!"

"Well… Yes. His death would prove most beneficial to ouur research."

"Cora- san," said Law, tugging on Rocinante's pant leg.

"I'm afraid we're not up to making that kind of sacrifice," said Rocinante, keeping his tone level, even though he was infuriated.

"Well… That's rather unfortunate. I guess I'll have to force you into it, huh?"

* * *

"And then that metal machine somehow threw us up here?" asked Rocinante.

"Yeah," said Law, "a malfunction. He meant to send us to a research lab, but this happened instead."

Rocinante laughed.

"Tell me, Law, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes," said Law, without hesitation.

"Well what about now?"

Rocinante pulled out a baby den-den mushi.

"Especially now," said Law, grimacing, "babies only work across islands."

"Now, this is where you've gone wrong. In the East Blue, there is this wonderful restauraunt called 'The Baratie. It'll answer any S.O.S. call, no matter how weak the signal."

"I've heard of it. Isn't it run by other pirates?"

"Well I suppose you'd rather starve to death?"

"Point taken."

Rocinante began tweaking with the snail phone, twisting and pulling at knobs before he finally got a signal. Rocinante began tapping the snail. 3 Short 3 long 3 short. S.O.S. Before long, the snail received an inoming transmission.

"Message…Received…Help…Coming… .They got our message, Law!"

The teenager could hardly help it.

"Duh, Cora-san."

"You could sound happier you know."

* * *

Before long, a small sailboat came into view.

"Hey Sanji," said a large man, pulling up beside the stranded pair and looking over at Rocinante's large stature, "we're gonna need a bigger boat!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny," a blonde kid, maybe 4 or 5 years younger than Law, emerged from the cabin. "Seriously, Patty, why did I let you watch that movie on the way here?"

The large man chuckled, smacking the kid upside his head.

"Well rescue service sure beats enduring rush hour at Baratie, eh?"

"No. Not at all. I could be doing knife training right now. Or kick practice."

"Anways," said the man, turning towards Rocinante, "need a hand?"

"Yes please," said Rocinante, taking the hand being offered to him. Rocinante clambered on board while the blonde kid was helping Law up.

"Anywhere we could drop you off?" asked the large man.

Rocinante suddenly remembered something.

"Actually, yes," he replied, "Is Cocoyasi village too much out of the way for you…?"

"Patty's the name," said the large man, "and this brat is Sanji."

Law stared at Rocinante, and stuck out his tongue. Rocinante recognized the signal and created a barrier.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Who do you know that lives in the East Blue?" asked Law.

"A friend of mine…" said Rocinante, smiling and dispersing the barrier.

"It'll probably take around 3 hours from where we are to get there," said Patty, "you got stranded in a pretty lucky place for where you're going."

"I guess so," said Rocinante. Luck was not usually something associated with him, but this time he was glad.

"Can we pick up some of Bellemère's tangerines when we get there?" asked Sanji. Rocinante promptly fell overboard. Law dived after him while Patty brought the boat to a sudden halt. Law tugged the man back to the boat, where Patty and Sanji helped him lift Rocinante back onboard.

"This happen often?" asked Patty. Law nodded.

"Don't speak much, do you?" asked Sanji, addressing Law. Law stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Want something to eat?" asked Sanji. Law shook his head, but his stomach growled loudly. Immediately, Law's face burst into flames, the red showing up vibrantly in his white patches of skin.

"What would you like?" asked Sanji, "We've got a limited food supply, but I can make pretty much anything with what we have."

"Can you make onigiri?" asked Law, quietly. Sanji flinched. A chef (in training) from the world-famous Baratie was offering him any meal he could think of, and all he wanted was onigiri? Well, Sanji could sympathize. Comfort food was usually what strandees craved.

"Sure," said Sanji, setting to work immediately.

* * *

3 hours later, they arrived in Cocoyashi village. Rocinante had called this _Bellemère_ person (he still wasn't revealing their relationship to Law) in advance to let her know that they'd be staying with her for a while. As well, Patty had ordered a several large boxes of tangerines from her, and told her to prepare them for when the ship arrived. When the rescue boat docked at the village marina, Law saw a woman who looked around Cora-san's age standing there with several large crates. He figured this must be the Bellemère that everyone was talking about.

"Hiya there, Bellemère," said Patty, hopping off the boat while Sanji tied the ship to the docking post.

"Hello, Patty," said the woman, tossing Patty a tangerine. Patty in turn tossed it to Sanji who inspected it thoroughly. Sanji gave Patty a nod.

"Fantastic quality as always," said Patty, "the brat agrees."

"Why thank you, Sanji!" said the woman, walking up to the boy, hugging him, and planting a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket. She pulled back from the hug, gave him a wink, and returned to helping Patty stack crates onto the ship. Law had seen this entire exchange, and walked up to Sanji.

"You shouldn't smoke those," said Law, "they're terrible for your health. Ever heard of lung cancer?"

"Ok man," said Sanji, "I've dealt with your shitty sorry ass for this entire 3 hours, and that's fine. But the shitty old man won't let me have these things, so I beg of you, don't ruin this for me, alright?"

"Whatever," said Law, riling from being sworn at from a 7 year old, "don't be crying home to mommy when you get tuberculosis or diabetes."

"Don't think momma would care that much," said Sanji, with a mischievious smirk.

Bellemére loaded the final crate onto their ship, and stood back, clapping her hands together.

"That should do it!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks much," said Patty, tipping his hat, and untying the knots that linked the boat to the Cocoyashi harbour. Sanji made his way to the cabin, and as soon as the sailboat was out of sight, Bellemère turned to Rocinante.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Roci," she said, smiling up at him, "but business always comes first, y'know?"

"No worries," said Rocinante, "thanks for taking us in."

"Well, thanks for bringing some good customers by!" responded Bellemère, "And in any case, it's always nice to catch up."

"Ain't it?"

The pair laughed, and began walking through the town. Law trailed behind them, clutching at Rocinante's pant leg like a little child.

"You went and made a kid, huh Roci?" asked Bellemère.

"Err… More like adopted one," responded Rocinante sheepishly.

"Is that so? Well I've got two of my own as well. Both adopted."

"Won't that be nice, Law?" said Rocinante, "You'll have two sisters!"

Law frowned slightly. He already had a sister. Lami…

"Nojiko and Nami would love to have an older brother, I'm sure of it," said Bellemère.

"How old are they?" asked Rocinante.

"Nami's 6, Nojiko's 8," said Bellemère.

"Wow. Only a few years younger than you, Law."

Lami would have been Nami's age…

Finally, they arrived at a small farmhouse. A large tangerine grove was growing behind it.

"Nami, Nojiko!" called Bellemère, "Come meet Roci and Law!"

Two girls scrambled out of the household. The younger had bright orange hair and a big smile. Law assumed this was Nami. The other had blue hair, which was being held back in a headband. Law assumed this was Nojiko. Both were dressed in raggedy clothes.

"Who's that?" asked Nami, walking right up to Law and looking him in the eye. It was silly, really. Law dwarfed the younger girl, who had to step up on her tippy-toes to see his face.

"Nami…" groaned Nojiko, dragging her younger sibling away from Law.

"Girls, this is Roci and Law," said Bellemère, "say 'hi'!"

"HI!" chorused the two girls, and from there, Law's troublesome month in Cocoyasi Village began.

* * *

A.N.: Ok.. Tumblr has been _raving_ about Cora-belle, and while I am very much the canon person, I wanted to play with the possibility of something actually happening... I don't know yet if I'll make it romance based. I just really wanted to throw this out there for the meantime, and see the response before I continue. The Coffee Shop is in progress, I promise you, and Happy Birthday is, of course, going nowhere for the next 6 months. I'm hoping that having several projects at once will actually motivate me to write more, and be more productive. But let's just see where this goes for now, ok? Reviews, Favourites, and Subscriptions are welcomed and much appreciated!

P.S. I don't know if anyone noticed this, but I really wanted to point it out just in case. Sanji's age and timeline does not fit well with this story. This is something small I decided to overlook simply because Sanji will not be featured in this story save for the first chapter. So, let it be known that I have purposely made this error to help the story move along.


	2. Catching Up

"Now, I hate to say it," said Bellemère, beckoning Law and Rocinante through the door, "but you guys are going to have to find jobs. This household can't accommodate the brunt of 5 people without at least a double income. I've got plans for you, Roci. Now, how old is Law?"

"Er…"stammered Rocinante.

"Really, Cora-san?" muttered Law. "I'm 12 years old, Bellemère."

"Then you're definitely old enough to be a part-timer," chuckled Bellemère.

"I thought you were like… six maybe seven," Rocinante admitted. Law could only sigh. His giant of a parent had no concept of age. In his eyes, shorter was equal to younger. It wouldn't surprise him to know that Corazon believed Nami to be the age of a toddler.

"Do you have any skills?" asked Bellemère, bending down to meet Law's eyes. Law decided not to mention that he was an expert in over 5 different areas of assassination and espionage.

"I'm not licensed, but I have thorough medical knowledge," answered Law, boasting only slightly.

"Impressive!" exclaimed Bellemère. Law was at the age where he could tell wether or not an adult was being dismissive. Bellemère was not. She believed him. This was strange. Even Cora-san was reluctant at first to believe Law of his medicinal talents.

"A prodigy, huh?" Bellemère hummed. "We have a village doctor who could use an assistant. There's no real formal school here, so we have to occupy your time with something. And you can earn some pocket money while you're at it!"

Law liked the idea. He missed the comfort of the hospital. It would be nice to throw himself back into something he loved so much.

"I'll talk to the man for you, alright?" promised Bellemère. "As for you!" she shot at Corazon. "You'll be under my watch. Kami knows the trouble you can get into without a good supervisor!"

Law snickered. Corazon glared at him.

"Yeah…" mused Bellemère. "You'd do quite nicely in an orchard. Mikans grow pretty high, and I'm tired of lugging around a step stool. If you can manage harvesting, maybe I'll even give you a letter of recommendation!"

Rocinante grimaced. The woman was going to work him to death.

"We'll eat out today," said Bellemère, "to celebrate!"

"Do you… have the finances?" asked Rocinante. Bellemère smiled and nodded.

"Those customers you brought in are top notch. They always pay for the best in stock. And besides, you guys look a little roughed up. You deserve a break, Roci."

* * *

"Thanks again for doing this Bell," Rocinante said, bending down to meet her gaze. Bellemère smirked at him.

"Anything for you, Roci. You know it."

"I guess I'm using up that favour from back when we were marines?"

Bellemère looked at him as if he were joking. Roci snickered and Bellemère swatted at him.

"Are Nami and Nojiko going to be okay with this?" Roci asked Bellemère. Nami had dragged Law to the orchard, insisting that he take a look at their precious mikans. Nojiko had followed closely behind, sighing at her younger sister's zealous advancements towards this stranger. Roci found it hard to believe that the girls would be ok with him and Law staying here.

"Oh, they'll be fine," Bellemère assured him. "Nojiko will be a bit tentative at first. She's always been the cautious type. But Nami will jump into it right away. She's the outgoing one." Bellemère smiled as if recalling a distant memory. "What about Law?" Rocinante frowned.

"He might be… I don't know…Angry? He's had a rough past, that one. I think-" Roci paused, choosing his words carefully, "I think he'll be very wary of Nami. His sister... Would be about her age now, but… She passed away several years ago. I don't think Law ever really had time to grieve for her…"

"Oh," Bellemère mumbled. It was the kind of revelation that could only elicit one reaction: shock. Roci grimaced. This was not the way to be directing this conversation.

"You know, Bell," Roci said, trying to lift the mood, "I never pegged you as the mothering type."

Bellemère laughed awkwardly, sensing the tense air and pitching in an effort to clear it.

"Me neither, but they're my babies, y'know?"

"How'd you come across them?"

"I got sent to a few places after basic training. We visited a really bad country, Roci. Corrupt, and war-torn. I was on the rescue squad, but got hit pretty badly. I was about to give up, but Nojiko… She ran up to me. And she had this tiny little baby in her arms. And they gave me hope. Cheesy, I know, but that's the story. You?"

Roci faltered. He… How did he explain the relationship he had with Law? 'Oh, you know, he tried to stab me, and I threw him out of a window and now we're travelling the world together trying to figure out a cure to this supposedly incurable disease'. Roci winced. He sounded insane, even in his own mind. Bellemère looked at him expectantly.

"My brother," Roci started, "He… Takes in these kids off the street and… Educates them." Doffy's idea of education was teaching Law the 5 best ways to snap a man's neck within 1 minute, but Bellemère didn't really need to know that… "Law's the last survivor from Flevance," Roci said. Bellemère's hands clasped together in front of her, a pious position of sympathy in the East Blue. Something she'd always done to honour their fallen comrades.

"His sister," she swallowed.

"Yes... Amber Lead disease."

"Oh god."

"When my brother took him in, our doctors projected that Law's disease would kill him in about 3 years" Roci sighed. So much for clearing the tension. "He was 10 at the time. We're travelling around the world now looking for a cure. It's getting worse, Bell. He… He has nightmares all the time. His mind is broken.. The spots on his body have started aching.. I.. I don't know what I would do-"

Bell grabbed Roci's hand and squeezed it, calming the man, who had started hyperventilating.

"I'm sure you guys will find the cure. Eventually. Until then, my home is yours."

"I really can't thank you enough, Bell."

"Bellemère!" Nami shouted, running into the kitchen, dragging Law behind her. "Did you know that Law knows navigation?!"

"I have to," Law said grimly. "Cora-san would get us lost and killed if I didn't."

"It's so weird Bellemère!" Nami said, poking Law, "Law keeps talking about this Cora-san person! Do you know him, Bellemère?"

"He's right there!" Law shouted, exasperated.

"I thought he was Rocinante," Nami said, looking to Rocinante for an explanation.

"Um," Rocinante started, not really knowing how to explain the whole thing. "It's a nickname, see-"

"You have nicknames for each other?!" Nami screamed excitedly. "Can I have a nickname, Law?!"

"No," Law said, frowning and snatching his hand back from her grasp.

"You're no fun!" Nami said, trotting off to look for Nojiko. Law gave Cora-san a dying glare. Cora-san shot him a 'We'll talk about this later' look, before turning back to Bellmère to discuss where they were going for dinner.

* * *

A.N.: Alright, finally, another update! I've been putting it off forever to finish some stuff with 'Happy Birthday', but I finally got a bit of free time. I honestly have no clue wether or not I will update 'Coffee Shop' until 2016. It seems a bit drastic, but I'm completely wrapped up. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update this fic. every other week if I can, now that I have a bit of space. **Reviews, Favourites, and Subscriptions are welcomed and much appreciated!**


	3. Awkward War Stories

"It doesn't look like much, but the food is good, and the atmosphere is too," Bellemère said, pushing the door open. Law looked up at the sign. It was wood, and worn, but read in green: Nucifera. 'It sounds evil,' Law thought, walking in behind Corazon.

A portly man, who had a long, handlebar mustache, greeted the group.

"How are ya, Bellemère?" he asked her, waving them towards a booth. Law looked around the restaurant. It was quaint and small. Only half of the tables were occupied, which was bizarre considering it was dinnertime. 'People here must not have enough money to go out so often,' Law remarked, glancing over the space.

"I'm good! Thanks Sococ!" Bellemère responded. Nami and Nojiko shuffled towards the inside of the booth, near the wall. Law sat on the other side of the table, opposing the girls, and Corazon took a seat beside him.

"And who might these two be?" Sococ asked, giving Law a little wave. Law shot a glare at him, and the man hastily shoved his hand in the pocket of his apron.

"Well, this is Rocinante, an old war friend of mine, and his adopted son, Law," Bellemère replied cheerily, completely unaware of the heavy exchange that had just gone down.

"I wouldn't say _war_ ," Corazon muttered, smiling all the same.

"Fine then," Bellemère smirked, "we went through _basic training_ together. Doesn't sound as dramatic, does it, Roci?"

"No, but it's the truth at least," Corazon grinned, and Bellemère shoved him lightly.

Law frowned. This felt oddly nostalgic. Though, he could not place a finger on why.

"Nice to meet you!" Sococ adressed Corazon nervously. Corazon smiled at the man, who instantly appeared relieved. "Here you go," Sococ said, handing the two adults their menus.

"Kid's meals are on the back," he smiled, walking back to the kitchen.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Nami yelped, tugging at her mother's menu "Can I have shrimp?!"

"Sure!" Bellemère said enthusiastically, "What about you, Nojiko?"

"I want coconut soup if that's alright," Nojiko said, wide-eyed with excitement.

"Shall I order a big bowl for us to share?" Bellemère asked Corazon, "It's Nucifera's specialty after all!"

"Sounds good," Corazon said, eager to be agreeable."Doesn't that sound good, Law?"

"Yeah," Law said shifting in his seat.

"I think I'll have the satay chicken," Corazon said, scanning the menu. Law snorted.

"That's cannibalism, you big bird," he laughed, poking Corazon's feather coat.

"Yeah!" Nami shouted, "Why do you have so many feathers anyways, Rocinante?!"

"I didn't really want to comment on it, but your fashion choices are certainly questionable, Roci," Bellemère smirked.

"What?! You too!?" Corazon whined, "Can't a guy wear a black feather without judgement?!"

"No," Law said stoicly.

"But doesn't it make me look cool?" Corazon said, smiling suavely and positioning his thumb and index finger in the shape of a seven, lifting it to his chin.

"No, you just look like you might faint of heat-stroke," Nojiko interjected. Corazon's hand fell back to his knee dejectedly. "Seriously, it's 35 degrees Celsius in Cocoyashi!"

"That's 95 Farenheit!" Nami exclaimed proudly.

"And that's some quick math!" Corazon said, stunned.

"She's my little prodigy," Bellemère said affectionately. "But you're avoiding the question, Roci."

Corazon groaned. This was always so humiliating.

"My brother likes them, ok? He has a pink one, so I have to wear the black one. Besides, it's cold back where we're from! It came very handy when we were sailing around." He said, trying to maintain what was left of his dignity.

"Let's go get you some proper clothes after this," Bellemère said gently.

"Thanks," said Roci, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you wear so much makeup?" Nami asked, determined to understand every reasoning behind Corazon's odd appearance.

"Nami, enough already!" Bellemère scolded her.

"No, it's fine, Bell," Roci said, "I tried on my mother's makeup one day for fun, and I just liked how it looked. There's really nothing more to it."

"You kinda look like a clown," Nojiko remarked. Bellemère shot her a withering glance.

"He acts like one too, so don't worry, it fits," Law said, sipping from his glass of water.

"Hey! My clumsiness is all an act!" Corazon protested, "I can be normal if I wanted to!"

Corazon exaggeratedly sipped from his water too, to show how _normal_ he could be, but only succeeded in spilling it all over himself and making his eyeliner drip slowly down his face.

"Ah, shit," Rocinante swore, hastily looking up at Bellemère. "Sorry!"

"Nah, s'alright," Bellemère smirked. "These ones are practically sailors at home. As long as they don't swear in public, I'm good."

"You're a sailor when you're at home and in public," Nojiko giggled at Bellemère.

"Huh? What did you say, you shitty little brat?!" Bellemère laughed, miming grabbing Nojiko by the collar and hefting her out the window. Nojiko screamed in delight, wiggling away from Bellemère's hands.

"I'm gonna run to the washroom," Rocinante said, sliding out of the booth. However, he slid too hard and ended up slipping on the wet floor, collapsing on the ground.

"Down the hall, to your right," Bellemère laughed, as Roci got up hastily and brushed himself off.

"Thanks," he said, before trudging off to the washroom.

"Law, is there anything in particular you want to eat?" Bellemère asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, " just anything but bread. I _hate_ bread."

"Huh," Bellemère noted, raising her eyebrows, "No bread, got it."

Sococ returned out of the kitchen holding a notepad.

"So what'll you be having tonight, Ms. Mikans?" he asked cheekily.

"For me, I think I'll have a small bowl of sesame noodles," Bellemère read, allowing Sococ to jot down the order, "Nami wants shrimp, so lets get a medium of that. You'll share, right Nami?" she asked the girl.

"We'll see," Nami said vaguely.

"You better," Bellemère threatened her. Nami smiled and nodded robotically. Bellemère sighed. "We'll have a big bowl of coconut soup as well, so bring us 5 extra bowls?"

"Sure thing!" Sococ grinned, penning down the requests.

"A medium platter of satay chicken, and Law?"

Law looked up at Bellemère. "Yeah?"

"I think you'll really like their coconut rice," Bellemère smiled at him softly. Sanji, the chivalrous brat, had informed her of Law's partialness towards plain foods.

"Yeah," Law mumbled, "I would like that. Thanks."

"No problem," Bellemère said, closing the menu. "So we'll have a small bowl of that, then."

"Sounds good!" Sococ said, gathering the two menus. "It'll be a 30 minute wait for the noodles, but the shrimp should be done in 5 minutes or so."

"Alright, thanks!"said Bellemère.

Sococ walked back to the kitchen just as Corazon returned.

"You ordered everything?" he asked Bellemère.

"Yep, is a medium sized platter of chicken alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Just as Sococ had said, the shrimp arrived promptly, sending Nami into a fit when Bellemère informed her that no, she couldn't have it all to herself, and yes, she can have her own bowl at least.

"Honestly, I wonder what you'll do when you grow up," Bellemére sighed, exasperated.

"I'm going to make a map of the world," Nami said petulantly, "duh."

"You know wha—Anyways, what about you, Law?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do when you grow up?"

Law looked Bellemère in the eye.

"I'm not going to live past 13, so I hardly see a point in speculating," he said, sitting back and crossing his arms. The giggling between Nami and Nojiko ceased, and Corazon felt a tight squeeze in his chest. Bellemère raised her eyebrow menacingly.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Bell…" Corazon muttered, cautioning her.

"Then what the hell are you doing dragging Roci around the entire world?" she said quietly, tapping her fingernails on the varnish of the table.

"This expedition was his idea, not mine," Law said, staring blankly ahead.

An awkward silence fell around the table.

"Are you saying that you _want_ to die?" Nojiko asked suddenly. Law looked at her. She had a fierce fire in her eyes, and was biting her lip.

"I'm saying _I don't care_ if I die," Law informed her.

"Law, please—"

"I've been through the same thing as you, y'know," Nojiko interupted Corazon, her eyes hard.

"What do you know about—"

"Flevance survivor," Nojiko said, ending Law's sentence abruptly. "Am I right?"

Law flinched.

"I went through the same thing," Nojiko continued, "Nami might not remember, but I do."

Nami shifted guiltily. She knew it couldn't be helped; she was only a baby back then for Kami's sake. But Nojiko held that burdening memory alone. Nami could only comfort her sister when she woke up screaming and in tears because of her nightmares. Bellemère had seen but a glimpse of the terrors in that country. Nojiko had faced it alone. And at a much younger age than Law.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself," Nojiko said, curling her lip.

"Nojiko, that's enough," Bellemère snapped.

"No, she's right." Law said, his eyes widening with craze. "What the hell do I know about strife?"

Law's beginning monologue was cut off short by the arrival of Bellemère's sesame noodles.

"Here you," Sococ began happily, before sensing the tense mood, "go." He finished awkwardly, setting the dish in front of Bellemère.

"Thank you, Sococ!" Bellemère exclaimed, attempting to rescue the situation by injecting a shot of false joy into her tone.

"No problem!" Sococ said, sensing her efforts and pitching in. "Enjoy!"

* * *

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, and the group walked home, the brief discord forgotten.

"I am _so_ sorry," Corazon apologized profusely. He had sent Law to bed, covering him in his coat.

"No, I'm sorry," said Bellemère clutching her left arm. "Nojiko was out of line."

"But Law was so harsh…"

"Argh!" Bellemère cried suddenly, flopping into a dining room chair. "Being a parent is so hard!"

"You did a good job, though," Rocinante remarked, sitting in the opposite chair.

Bellemère sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's true…"

* * *

A.N.: So… That happened. Hope you liked it~? **Reviews, Favourites, and Subscriptions are welcomed and much appreciated!** I'll see you September 11th for the next chapter!

*Sococ's name is pronounced SO-kotch.


	4. Absence

Hi everyone.

You may or may not have noticed the complete halt of updates to all my stories in the last 3 months. It felt really selfish to just let you all hang, so I wanted to let you know that I'm formally going on a hiatus.

Reason being that HBOP just completely drained me. I knew it was going to be a heavy workload, but every time I fell behind slightly I found myself struggling and cutting corners to catch up, which was not how I wanted to do that fic at all. It made me feel stressed, and I came to the realization that my pastimes shouldn't be giving me this much anxiety.

I feel bad for those of you who have been supporting me for the last year and some, but I am so much happier now. Thank you for understanding.

~Angel


End file.
